Love & Ecstasy
by xlittleminxx
Summary: AU. One girl capturing the hearts of two men. ClaireIsaac and ClairePeter. Love triangle. Come and read...you know you want to!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Love & Ecstasy**

**Subtitle: The line between love and lust is blurry**

**Pairings: Peter/Claire and Isaac/Claire**

**Spoilers: Up to episode 1.9 (Homecoming) – the rest is AU**

**Summary: AU. They say it was destiny. One girl capturing the hearts of two men. But when three hearts are in play, heartache is always near. And when the heartache gets too much… she realizes she has to make a choice. Between the two men that has her heart. Between love…and ecstasy. **

**Author's note: This is a Peter/Claire/Isaac love triangle story. Obviously there will be Isaac/Claire relationship…but Gina and I are both Paire lovers at heart…so you all know how it will end… Also note that it is AU and doesn't follow the storyline of the show…so Nathan is not her father.**

**Author's note 2: Credit has to be given where credit is due. That is why I give full credit to my co-writer and muse Gina who deserves a medal for all the help she has given me during the process of writing this story. The countless time we spent on MSN figuring out the actual plot, the hard questions that needed to be answered and even the banner that had to be made. Though I wrote this fic…she is in every way a co-writer because of the amount of input she has given…which I believe was sometimes even more input than I gave! For all of this – and so much more – I thank you from the bottom of my heart…without you I would have never written this on my own…and I guess that makes this part of our tragic yet gold lives. (Also thanks to my other best friend – Muffin – you totally rock. Gina and I thank you for giving us a guy's perspective…we really needed to see into your head!) Big hugs and kisses to both of you!**

Chapter 1

Golden locks blew through the air as Claire Bennet made her way through the busy streets of New York. Her sea-green eyes darted around as she watched the busy lives of the people around her – moving to beat the pressure of the inevitable time. The small smile that slid across her features was one of jest and in some ways of familiarity.

Claire had spent the 20 years of her existence in Odessa, Texas – a small town that held no true meaning except to those who had lived there. It was one of those towns that still had the town elders, still held town meetings now and then and everybody knew everybody else's business. But Claire had never fit in there.

She was only 13 when her father – Noah Bennet – had told her she was adopted, but somehow Claire had always known. She had never fit in – never felt that true blood connection with Lyle – her adoptive brother. So when she was 17 – almost 18 – she met Matt Parkman for the first time in her life…

Her biological father wasn't exactly what she had expected. He was a divorced 38 year old police officer that lived in New York. He had told her that her biological mother had her when she was just 18 and that she and then 20 year old Matt had not felt right bringing up the child at an age where neither of the two could care for her. Three months after the Bennets had taken her in as their own daughter – Claire's biological mother had passed away. Luckily she had found solace in her father – who shared a secret with her. He matched her power to regenerate with his power to read minds…and it was the one thing that had immediately connected them.

Now Claire found herself in New York, moving to be closer to her father who – though being comfortable with each other – she was not really close to. That was the main thing she wanted to fix because family truly was important.

"_Claire! Do you have everything?" Noah Bennet called through the hallway as he neared his daughter's room. He knocked first before entering, only to find her sitting on the bed with all her teddy bears. Smiling he sat next to her._

"_I think it's time for the bears to migrate…" Claire frowned as she placed the New York one back on the pile. The room was almost completely bare except for the bears and one last photo frame she had not packed in._

"_You know Claire-bear they can always migrate to New York." He joked and Claire gave her father a smile._

"_No Dad. I think they should stay here with you and Mom…they can protect my room from Lyle and his superhuman powers." They shared a laugh and a hug before Matt's car horn was heard. Slowly they made their way to the door._

"_Claire…aren't you taking that picture with you?" Noah asked as he turned back and Claire gave a look over her shoulder to it – the picture that had meant so much to her when she was 16. _

_Her own golden locks shined out as the sun glinted from it. Her eyes held a happiness that she had long since forgot she could have and her hands were linked with another set of hands. The young man's face was scrunched up with laughter as one of his dark bangs fell over his face. And even though you could not see it…Claire was pretty sure what she had said there at that exact moment._

_You are totally my hero._

_Claire turned back towards Noah with a sad smile as she shook her head._

"_No I think I should leave that here." Noah gave her a concerned look._

"_Claire-Bear…he meant so much to you…" but Claire shook her head dismissively as she made her way down the stairs._

"_Peter was just a fling Dad…I was just another girl he needed to save…" _

"Claire?"

Claire almost jumped out of her seat as she heard Matt speak next to her. He wore a comfortable smile on his face – something she had grown used to – but her eyes had darted to the person standing next to him.

"Oh hey Matt…" she laughed quickly. From under her lashes Claire studied the man next to her father. He definitely fell into the dark and handsome category – his long dark wavy hair fell to almost above his shoulders, his smoldering eyes gazed at hers and from the way his shirt stuck to him it was obvious he was well built.

"This is my daughter Claire…" Matt said as he turned to his friend who smiled at Claire before Matt turned back to her. "Claire this is my good friend Isaac Mendez."

Claire beamed as she greeted the young man – who seemed to be about 26, the same age of that person she didn't let herself think about – and suddenly it felt to her that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to move to New York after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Isaac watched entertained as Claire stuffed a huge spoon of ice-cream into her mouth. She giggled, placing her hand before her mouth as her cheeks became extremely red. Isaac tried to contain his laugh, smiling slightly, as Claire plunked down on his bed like she always did when she came over.

It had taken them only a month to become best friends – partly because Isaac liked to keep to himself but mostly because Claire didn't really know many more people. Most of the time Claire spent her time at Isaac's loft (something Matt didn't mind at all) even if only to watch him paint. Isaac himself enjoyed the company because not many people visited him and if they did they usually got in the way of his painting – either his normal painting of his future painting. With Claire it was different. She sat quietly, watching him, posed for his paintings or even tried her own hand at painting. Her painting skills were almost as bad as her math skills…if not worse. But Isaac never laughed at her supposed paintings.

"Isaac?" Claire asked quickly, shaking Isaac out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" he looked up and saw that Claire was standing in front of him now. She shook her head, taking the bowl from his hands before she walked to the kitchen and placed it in the sink. Isaac stood and walked towards her, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched her. Claire looked over her shoulder and giggled.

"And why are you staring at me?" she giggled and Isaac smiled.

"I wasn't staring…I was admiring." He smiled and Claire moved towards him, crossing her arms over her chest, copying Isaac who gave a short laugh.

"Oh really? What were you admiring?"

"Your posture. You know you would be a great model for my new painting…" he smiled and Claire laughed.

"Always painting in your mind aren't you?" Claire asked rhetorically and Isaac gave a hearty laugh and walked back into his studio. Claire followed him quietly and they stood in front of one of his paintings.

The painting was of the two of them as they sat on Isaac's bed, laughing and giggling. It was a breath of fresh air from his usual apocalyptic paintings. Fires, crashes, deaths…they were all naturally in his futuristic paintings. This time it was just the two of them having fun…and both of them was happy with that.

In a spur of the moment thing Isaac leaned forward and grabbed her around the waist, tickling her. Claire laughed as she tried to escape his grasp but he was to fast for her and pretty soon she was lying on the bed, Isaac over her, and she screamed as his hands found her waist again.

"Isaac stop it!" Claire yelled through her giggles and Isaac laughed but didn't stop what he was doing.

"Isaac!" she moaned louder than before but still her friend didn't stop.

"Make me!" he laughed and Claire groaned as she tried to move his hands away from her waist.

"Isaac I'm not joking please please please stop!" her giggling grew louder and Isaac smiled as he finally let go, sitting up slowly. Claire readjusted her hair quickly and moved till she was leaning against Isaac's shoulder. He placed his arm around her shoulders as he kissed her temple softly. It was a comforting gesture and Claire sighed as she relaxed into his arms.

"When is Matt expecting you home?" Isaac wondered and Claire sighed.

"Don't know…he works most of the time… if I go home now all that will happen is I'll be sitting around at home alone." She explained and Isaac smiled sadly as he kissed her temple again.

"Well why don't you stay over tonight? I'll call Matt later and tell him you're staying with me tonight."

"But what will I wear? I mean I can't sleep in these clothes…" she gestured towards her lack of clothing – the small skirt she wore with her tank top. Isaac laughed as he made his way over towards his closet and grabbed a shirt for her.

"You can sleep in this and tomorrow we will go get you other clothes." They both smiled and Claire jumped up and embraced Isaac in a huge hug.

"You're the best friend a girl can ask for you know that?" she smiled and Isaac laughed.

"Only every single time that you tell me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Peter leaned forward as he watched Claire from the corner of his eyes. She was lying flat on her stomach across her bed, busy doing her homework. Her golden locks were tied back into a loose ponytail that showed of her neck and the places where the hickeys would have been if her body had not regenerated. Once every few minutes she would look over her shoulder at him as he studied her, a small blush creeping up her cheeks with each smile he gave her. _

_After a while Peter finally became bored with the situation and moved so he was next to her. He extended his arms and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her onto him as she squealed._

"_Peter!" she choked through her giggles and Peter smiled._

"_Yes Claire?" he asked with a fake innocent expression which caused Claire to roll her eyes. Slowly Peter lifted his hand and tugged at the necklace around her neck, pulling her down towards his lips. Claire relaxed in his arms and let herself be pulled down into his lips. It didn't take long before their lips crashed together._

oOoOoOoOoOo

Claire unconsciously tugged at the necklace as she remembered only one of the many times she had tried to study with Peter in her room. Emphasis on the word 'tried'. She was unaware of the foolish smile that had slid over her face at the memory.

Isaac wasn't.

Although he didn't know what she was thinking about – it made him smile when he saw her foolish grin. She only smiled like that when she believed no-one was in the room to see it or when she wasn't aware that she was doing it.

Either way – Isaac loved to see it.

Isaac walked into Claire's view as he handed her the ice cream he had bought them. She smiled as she took it, wordlessly thanking him. Claire stood from her place on the park bench and joined Isaac as he walked further into Central Park.

It was a beautifully sunny day and everyone was out and about – the Park was filled with many people – New Yorkers and tourists alike. Everywhere couples walked hand in hand and Claire and Isaac both watched with eyes that had a hint of jealousy in them. They wished it was so easy for them like it was for everybody else but they were different.

Claire and Isaac had spent most of the day in the Park – enjoying the sunshine and the fact that there was no nearing apocalypse that had to be taken care of. For the first time in a long time they were just Claire and Isaac – not heroes.

He was just a boy that had bought an ice cream for his best friend.

She was just a girl that physically was spending time with her best friend – but mentally was with someone else – yet still loving the company of her friend.

Isaac finished his ice cream first and watched as Claire finished hers off, a ripple of laughter escaped Isaac's throat as his eyes trailed down to the piece of ice cream that had found its place on Claire's face. Her brow moved to form a frown which made Isaac laugh even more at her adorable face.

"Claire…" he laughed and Claire shook her head as she tried to keep her own laughter in.

"What?" she choked out and his laughter died down.

"Claire there is something on your face…" Isaac smiled and Claire wiped furiously at her face – missing the piece of ice cream every time – as her cheeks blushed bright red.

"It's still there…"

"Well if it bothers you so much why don't you just do something about it!" Claire cried out in frustration with herself that she was embarrassing herself in front of her friend. Isaac nodded as he stepped closer to Claire, used his finger and in an almost deadening slow motion to wipe the stuff away. All the time Claire's eyes never left Isaac's and as he pulled his finger away they both were surprised at the sudden longing for his touch on her skin.

"Is it all gone?" Claire was the first to speak and Isaac shook his head.

"No just stand still…I'll get it off in a second." He smiled as he leaned closer.

Neither one was really sure of what was happening when Isaac placed his lips over her silky smooth skin and kissed the final ice cream off of her. Even when he was perfectly sure it was all off he let his lips linger on her skin and moved till his kiss hit almost dead center of her lips. Isaac was the first to pull away as a sense of revelation hit him. Both of their eyes were the size of space ships as they stared at each other in complete shock.

Isaac's mind was on the fact that he had actually kissed her – something he had wanted to do almost since the first day Matt had introduced his daughter to him.

Claire's thoughts were on the suddenness of it all – the kiss and the unlocking of the feelings she had long since tried to hide. Some part of her had always thought of Isaac in a more-than-friendly-way but until now she had hid behind the memory of what she and Peter had had.

But as the kiss sunk in and the air turned awkward it was obvious to her that it was time to move on.

As Isaac moved to apologize Claire's lips had suddenly fallen on his and though he was shocked he immediately responded to it. It was a soft kiss – not the make-out kiss coupled shared on movies – but it was romantic and that was enough for that moment.

"Claire are you sure about this?" Isaac breathed as he pulled his head a bit away from hers. Claire nodded as her lips searched for his again.

"More than I'll ever be."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Three months seem to fly when you spend it with someone. Before either Claire or Isaac could blink three months had passed and they were still together as a couple. Matt had been okay with them going out – he spent so much time at work she was anyways always with Isaac.

They spend most of their time in Isaac's loft – doing the same things they did before just with kissing and making out between.

In the beginning Claire had stayed with Isaac because she thought that he was the only one that could give her a much needed distraction…so she could finally move on from Peter. The kisses would always be a mental battle for her – fighting against comparing Isaac to Peter, fighting against the memory of Peter. But after a while the fight became less needed and Claire found herself living in the moment – with Isaac.

"Claire!" Isaac bellowed as he opened the loft. He had gone to find her at her new job – working as an assistant for some or other rich woman – only to find that she wasn't there. Next he had made his way to Matt's house – only to find it empty seeing as Claire had slept over at her boss's house that night. After surveying all her favourite places to be, Isaac was a very worried man when he finally got home. But as he entered his loft a familiar voice sang through the room.

"Yes?" her voice called out and soon after Claire emerged wearing one of Isaac's painting shirts. He chuckled as he realized why she had come home.

"Painting again honey?" Isaac asked as he neared her and Claire crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't give me that look!" she groaned as Isaac circled his arms around her body. Slowly tilting his head he smiled at his girlfriend.

"What look?" faking innocence which she noticed.

"That look you have on your face! You don't understand…I'm dating a painter and I can't paint to save my life!" the chuckle that escaped his lips earned him a smack against the head. Quickly he bent down and kissed her slowly, lingering on her lips as she relaxed into him.

"Now let me take a look at what you painted…" he spoke against her lips and before Claire could respond he had walked towards her canvass.

It wasn't a Picasso nor was it a Van Gogh or anything close to be called art, in fact, Isaac didn't really know how to describe the…thing.

He guessed it was supposed to be a dog – or that's how it looked to him if he squinted his eyes – really really squinted.

"It's lovely!" he mouthed and kissed her forehead quickly, thankful she couldn't see his deceitful eyes. Isaac quickly grabbed a water bottle and drank a huge gulp to keep him from saying anything else.

"You think? Hmm… you know what it is right?" she asked with a small smirk on her face and Isaac eyed her wearily and pushed the water bottle closer to his mouth.

"It's you you dummy!"

The water landed on the floor and Isaac coughed as the water went down the wrong pipe.

oOoOoOoOoOo

They spent the rest of the afternoon together – laughing and kissing as Claire made them both a very early dinner. She was needed for work again and even though she didn't mind she always made sure to spend some part of the day with Isaac.

The phone rang a few minutes after dinner – interrupting the lovers make-out session – and Clare grudgingly moved to answer it.

"Claire?" the small voice on the other side of the line asked and Claire was surprised to hear Molly Suresh' voice. Molly was the adopted daughter of Mohinder Suresh – another friend of Matt's – and Claire sometimes babysat for Mohinder.

"Molly sweetie…is something wrong?" Claire asked worriedly and Isaac sat a bit straighter as he recognized her worried tone.

"No no…Daddy just wants to know if you can come over he wants to arrange some things with you." The girl's chuckle filled the line and Claire smiled.

"Of course sweetheart I'll come over on my way to work." They hung up and Claire sighed as she grabbed her stuff.

"Leaving already?" Isaac asked with a mock hurt tone and Claire turned to him as he leaned against the doorway. She smiled as she planted a kiss on his lips.

"See you later…" Claire breathed against his lips and Isaac smiled.

"Later. I'll hold you to that."

Without another word Claire made her way out of the loft and into the street. She sighed as she walked away. This was usually the part where the boy and the girl pronounced their love for each other. But Claire wasn't going to fall into that same trap again.

Pronounce love.

Spend great time together.

Boy leaves.

Heart broken.

There was no way…

oOoOoOoOoOo

His jacket came to around his neck and he pulled it even tighter around him as he made his way through the crazy streets of New York. It was a crazy idea – but it had been years and he was sure it was time to leave the past in the past. If only he could do that with everything – he thought sadly as he tugged on that which hung around his neck quickly.

He searched the streets for the familiar loft – the place where he had once spent a lot of time in – and found the door. He knocked once, making sure he stood almost completely in the shadows. The man of the house moved to open the door and when they were finally face to face he let himself be shown.

"Peter?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Isaac didn't know what to make of the situation.

It had been years since he had last set his eyes on the dark features of Peter Petrelli. Years since a single woman had torn the once best friends apart. Their mutual lover – Simone – Isaac's girlfriend stolen by Peter. It was enough to make him sick.

For years Isaac had hated Peter because Peter was everything that Simone had wanted. He came from a rich and high-society family, was a gentleman and romantic and most importantly…he didn't have years of baggage following him around. Isaac the rehabilitated drug-addict stood no change against Peter the hero.

In an instant Simone had broken the strong friendship between them.

Just as fast she was out of their lives and married to some rich guy in England.

But the damage between Peter and Isaac had been done – they resented each other and without another word the bond had vanished. A few years later he heard Peter was down in Texas – doing god knows what in god knows where. That was 4 years ago…and though Peter had returned to the city they both called home they made it a point to never walk into each other.

Until now.

Isaac eyes Peter with a side-long glance as he contemplated slamming the door shut in his face. But knowing Peter he'd probably just use a power he had mimicked and get into the loft – one way or another. Slowly he opened the door further but moved away from it – signaling in no way that he was happy to see him. Peter took his chance and stepped inside.

"Isaac." Peter breathed out as Isaac took his place in front of a clean canvass. The painting of himself – aka the dog painting that Claire sweared was Isaac – stood next to him and Isaac's eyes didn't leave it for a second.

"What can I do for you Mr. Petrelli?" he asked in a formal tone. Peter sighed, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Look at me firstly and then stop calling me that." Still Isaac's eyes stayed on the canvass.

"Why are you here Peter?"

"To see my friend." A bitter and sarcastic laugh escaped Isaac's throat.

"I see no friends of yours in this room."

"Come on Isaac. We used to be best pals. Don't hold this grudge against me. I'm sorry Simone broke your heart…but she broke mine too! Why can't you see that we're both the victims here?" Peter sighed as he moved closer to Isaac.

"You truly believe you are a victim? What a joke." He laughed and picked up his brush as his eyes glazed over and he set about painting. Peter watched him, standing quietly in the corner.

When the painting was finally done, Isaac's eyes returned to normal but for once focused on Peter.

"Give me a chance Isaac. Give us a chance to be friends again." Peter pleaded and Isaac's eyes dropped down to the painting.

Claire stared out at him – mocking him with her eyes – but her smile was turned down, her eyes were wide and she looked shocked. Her fragile hands held the banister that stood only a few feet away from the door to Isaac's loft.

He stayed quiet – trying to determine what the painting meant.

"Maybe…maybe it can be saved." Isaac finally spoke and Peter understood what he was talking about. Their friendship.

Right at that moment the door swung open to reveal Claire Bennet in all her beauty – fiddling with her handbag as she moved graciously.

"Isaac you sly boy you! Did you really think I'd not realize your plans! You stole my keys just so I would come back and stay the night!" she laughed but kept her eyes downcast as she searched for the keys.

"Claire?"

The handbag dropped and her eyes snapped upwards. That wasn't Isaac's voice…

Claire's eyes widened as she grabbed the banister, holding on to it for dear life as her eyes met Peter's…her old lover – the one who had stolen her heart.

Then the world went black…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"_Why do you keep running back to him?"_

"_Because he is my brother…"_

_Scoff._

"_Your scared…you have no idea what's going to happen…"_

"_Yeah, I'm terrified…"_

_Silence_

Claire awoke to the sight of two pairs of gorgeous worried eyes staring down at her. Her gaze drifted from Peter to Isaac and back before she sat up quickly. Isaac was the first one to stick out his hand to help her up – and Claire was surprised to realize that even after all that time she still wanted it to be Peter who helped her up.

She wished she could have kept lying unconscious on the floor, though, when Isaac attached his lips to hers in an almost possessive manner and Peter's face fell. Claire had no idea what the relationship between her ex and current lover was…she already knew that it was going to cause heavy strain on the three of them – her being there.

Claire sighed, letting Isaac take her in his arms as she turned to Peter and above all else, tried not to let her true feelings show.

"Hey Peter, how are you?"

For a second it seemed to Claire that he wasn't going to answer her question – but pretty soon his face returned to a blank, automatic stare.

"I'm fine. You look good." He commented and Claire just nodded.

"You two know each other?" Isaac's gaze drifted between them and for a second neither one of them answered.

"Claire was the cheerleader I saved at homecoming…" Peter explained after a while and Isaac nodded.

"Ah – the painting. Save the cheerleader, save the world." He spoke from memory and Peter nodded. Claire looked down, not even bothering to ask how they knew each other. It was clear to her…crystal clear.

_I need to get out of here._

Peter raised an eyebrow as her thoughts swam in and out of his head. Claire grabbed her stuff and placed a quick kiss on her boyfriend's lips.

"I have to go – it was nice seeing you again Peter."

Before they could react she was already out of the door. Five minutes later, Peter materialized next to her on the roof of her bosses building. Claire didn't even react to the sudden intrusion. She just shook her head as she turned to him, leaning heavily against the brick building.

"You shouldn't have come here, Peter." She said softly and he shook his head with a disgruntled noise escaping his lips.

"I live here." Claire turned towards him, her hair flipping in the air.

"That isn't funny."

"I wasn't joking. I live in the apartment at the end of the hall." Peter's face was serious and Claire rubbed her hand over her face – giving Peter enough time to memorize every detail of her again.

"How is it possible then that I've never seen you here?" Claire challenged a few seconds later and Peter shrugged.

"I stay with Nathan a lot. Or I'm usually traveling around the country. Not home much." He explained and he could see her distaste for his brother clearly written on her face. However, she didn't say anything else about the topic.

"Fine, fine… you stay here. But I'm leaving!" she turned from him and in a second his hands grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him. Claire was not very happy with this and gave him a look over her shoulder.

"Don't do this Claire – we, we can still be friends." Peter offered and Claire stayed silent.

"Save the cheerleader…save the world. Was that all I ever was to you? One of your missions?"

"You know you're the world to me."

Neither one let it slip that he had used the present tense.


	7. Author's Note

Latest update as to where I am and what will be happening with my stories:

**Latest update as to where I am and what will be happening with my stories:**

**Wow. It's been a while since I replied/wrote any stories. But here's the 411 as to what is going on, so none of you are out of the loop. The sad news for me is that Varsity/College is taking up all my time. Yeah, I don't even have time to check because of it and it sucks but I chose to come and do this. I'm studying a very difficult course and this being my first year in dorms, I'm also tied down to all first year activities. Which means there is no such thing as free time - and when there is, its usually spent studying for the next test. This has also given me some, probably well deserved, forced writers block to keep me from writing anything. Sure, I've tried, but it all comes out crap to me. But, hopefully, I'll be able to get past my forced writers block and write something soon. I'd like you to take a moment and to message me what stories you'd like to see continued - for those I will check out first to see what I can do about it. Otherwise, all stories that have not been updated will go on a permanent hiatus. I give you all a while to decide, comment or send me a message and if you have any ideas - PMs are ALWAYS welcome. Thanks for staying true to my stories!**

**M**


End file.
